La chica de la habitación de al lado
by Selene Laitalath
Summary: Los tres amigos viven juntos en un piso de Londres después de acabar Hogwarts, y juntos estudian la carrera de Aurores. Pero al vivir juntos, la tensión entre Ron y Hermione aumenta cada vez más..
1. Entre amigos

Hola, gente!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Soy Selene y este es mi segundo fic, espero os guste, jeje. Una cosa para los fans de la serie "Los Serrano": este fan-fic solo está inspirado en la canción, Ron y Hermione no tienen nada que ver con Marcos y Eva, ni con nadie de la serie, así que no penseis que os vais a encontrar algo de eso... Weno, espero que disfruteis leyendo el fic!!!! Besossss!

CAP1 Entre amigos

Hace nueve años que nos conocemos. Nueve estupendos años que somos amigos. Hace un año que vivimos juntos. Creo que he estado enamorado de ella desde los catorce años. "¡Qué afortunado!" estarán pensando algunos, y, de alguna manera, hace poco lo fui. Pero ahora una pared no es lo único que nos separa, y es lo único que compartimos.

El alba me sorprendió

contando las líneas

de luz que dejan

tus persianas.

- Buenos días, Ronnie. Espero que no estés muy cansado, porque hoy empiezan los exámenes y espero que aprobemos todos.

- Hablas como Hermione, déjame en paz, tengo sueño.- respondió un ojeroso pecoso con el pelo rojo encendido y revuelto.

- Bueno, alguien tendría que recordarte lo importante de este examen ya que ella no esta aquí.- le replicó un muchacho alto, delgado, de ojos verde esmeralda muy profundos y con una cicatriz en la frente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Todavía no ha vuelto?

- No, Ron, no ha vuelto. Pero no te preocupes, ya sabes como son ella y Ginny, si no viene cuando acabemos de desayunar la llamo y pregunto por ella. Además tengo que hablar con tu hermana.

- ¿De qué? Harry, te tengo dicho que no atosigues a mi hermana, déjala un poco libre, no se va a ir. A las mujeres no les gusta ser dominadas.- empezó a dar consejos el sabio Ron, mientras intentaba que unos calcetines tirados por el suelo le entraran por el cuello.

- Mira quién fue a hablar.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Nada, que vayas a desayunar .

- Sí, seguro…

Unos minutos después los chicos ya estaban desayunando sus pancakes, y Harry empezó a hablar:

- ¿Sabes Ron? No me salen estos hechizos, ¿puedo practicarlos contigo?- preguntó inocentemente.

- Bueno, Harry, ya conoces las normas... Hermione se enfadaría muchísimo si nos pillara... - explicó Ron, mientras recordaba cómo se había puesto su amiga el año pasado cuando Harry violó esa norma impuesta por los dueños reales del apartamento.

- Vamos, Ron, si Hermy no ha llegado todavía no creo que lo haga justo ahora.

- Harry, ya sabes lo que pasó el año pasado con Zacharias... de no ser por ella casi nos echan. Y no nos habló durante una semana entera. Y ahora estamos de exámenes, así que no sería provechoso para nosotros.

- Pero al final nos perdonó, y no debería haberse enfadado tanto, porque, de todas formas, ¿qué hice?

- No sé... A menos que opines que batirse en duelo en una casa donde supuestamente eso esta prohibido sea algo por lo que no deberías sentir ningún cargo de conciencia, nada que hubiera podido molestarle.

- Como si tú no hubieras hecho cosas peores...

Cuando Ron estaba a punto de abrir la boca para replicar algo, Hermione ya había llegado.

- Hola, chicos –decía mientras les daba dos besos a cada uno- ¿habéis estudiado?

Harry le dirigió una fugaz mirada a Ron sin que Hermione se diera cuenta, queriéndole decir algo así como "¿decías que no iba a llegar?" y contestó, mirando a la chica:

- ¿Tú qué crees? Nos lo sabemos todo de memoria, señorita ex sabelotodo.

- Seguro, Ron. Entonces dime, ¿las maldiciones imperdonables de 1890?

_- Imperio _y _Bestagio_. Ahora me toca a mí- comenzó, poniendo cara de divertido- ¿gran futuro auror que derrotó más de siete veces al innombrable?

- Mmmmm... déjame pensar...¿podría ser el ojiverde que está sentado en la silla que hay que arreglar?

- ¡Correcto! Última pregunta: ¿dónde estuviste anoche?

- Ahm.. Sí, este... sí, es verdad, creo que os debo una explicación, ¿no?

- En efecto, Hermy. Ronnie y yo hemos estado un poco preocupados, no acostumbras a hacerlo. No vamos a echarte la bronca, pero recuerda que en esta casa hay ciertas reglas que...

- ¡Qué fuerte! ¡Harry Potter hablando de reglas! Nunca imaginé oír eso- parodió Hermione, conteniendo la risa.

- ...que tú misma pusiste- terminó Harry, también divertido- ¿Recuerdas, Hermione?

- Si ella no se acuerda, yo sí: "¡Harry, Ron! No podéis llegar a estas horas a casa! ¡Y menos si venís de estar por ahí cada día con una diferente! ¡Si estuvierais en la biblioteca o algo así...!- imitó Ron, con voz chillona y haciendo gestos ridículos, mientras sus dos compañeros se morían de risa.

- Pues perdonad, pero yo no recuerdo haber dicho eso- decía mientras se quitaba las lágrimas que le habían salido de tanto reírse. –Y vosotros os habéis podido saltar esa norma montones de veces y yo no os he dicho nada...

- ¡Ejem! ¿No nos has dicho nada? ¡Hermione, tuvimos que lavar los platos durante un mes!

- ¡Y fregar el suelo!- añadió Harry, con enfado.

- ¿Te lo creíste? Ella no dijo nada de eso, te estaba vacilando.- logró decir Ron entre risas.

- ¿Por qué siempre me trago todo lo que me dices?- preguntó Harry, compungido.

- Jajaja, sí, ya me acuerdo, fue divertido - dijo Hermione, bastante alegre.

- Bueno, Hermy, dejemos estos temas a parte... Es la hora del marujeo. Ya puedes empezar.

- Ron, ¿sabes que la gente necesita algo llamado intimidad?

- Oh, vamos, Hermione, por favor, por favor, por favor- le pidió Harry poniendo su carita de bueno, sabiendo que, si Ron la ponía también, la chica no podría negarse.

- Sí, Hermione, por favor- pidió también Ron, consiguiendo que su amiga tuviera que ceder.

- De acuerdooooo- concedió ella- Pero no me pidáis que lo cuente 5 veces, por favor.

- Siempre funciona- le susurró Harry a su amigo mientras Hermione se sentaba.

- Ya lo sé- respondió Ron en voz baja- Bueno- habló en voz alta- ex ex sabelotodo (eso quiere decir que ha vuelto a ser sabelotodo), comience usted con su relato.

- Gracias, Sr. Futuro Suspenso. Poned atención, que no lo voy a contar 2 veces.

No puedo dejar de mirar

tu espalda rayada de sol

y saber que estas a años luz,

siendo la chica de al lado.

"Estaba caminando por el Callejón Diagon buscando nueva información sobre nuestro trabajo de las Banshees, cuando me encontré con... ¡Seamus!

- ¿Seamus? ¡¿Pasaste la noche con Seamus?!

- ¡No! Acaba de entrar por la puerta, Ron. Hola, Seamus, ¿qué tal?

- Teníais la puerta abierta. Hola, Harry, Hermione... ¿qué te pasa, Ron?

Cuando a Seamus le llegó el turno de saludar al pelirrojo quedó sobresaltado; su cara era una extraña mezcla entre el desconcierto, la rabia, y, por último, de alivio.

- ¿Ron?

- ¡Ah! Sí, sí... estoy bien, Seamus... ¿tú qué tal?

- Bien, ya sabes, con mucho trabajo en San Mungo- dijo, aún atónito ante los cambios de humor de Ron- y eso que todavía me quedan tres años de prácticas...

- ¡Eh, es verdad! Cuéntame todo sobre los medimagos, todo, todo, todo. Si no fuera auror, me hubiera encantado ser una sanadora...- empezó Hermione, muy feliz de poder cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

- Técnicamente aún no eres auror, Hermy...

-  Pero lo seré pronto, y, a este paso, antes que tú- le reprochó a Harry.

- ¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó este, extrañado.

- Porque no te he visto estudiar en ningún momento, por eso. Todo el día pensando en Ginny, escapándote para ir a verla...

- ¿¡Qué!?- exclamó un hermano enfadado.

- Nada, nada, Ron, sólo era una broma. ¿A qué sí, Hermione?- inquirió Harry con mirada asesina.

- Claro, claro, Ron, sólo es una broma entre Harry y yo, nada más...

- Hummm... eso espero, Harry, recuerda que mi hermana sólo tiene 19 años.

- Lo recordaré, Ron, aunque solo sea un año menor que yo.

- Bueno, gente, ¡dejad de discutir! Estoy aquí, ¿sabéis?

- Discúlpales, Seamus, aún son unos niñatos, déjales. Mejor hablemos de ti...

Pero al ver que Hermione intentaba desviar el rumbo de la conversación inicial, Ron y Harry tomaron precauciones e intercambiaron miradas con Seamus para darle a entender que querían que fuera Hermione la que hablara.

- No, no, Hermione, hablemos de ti, hace mucho que no sé qué tal te van las cosas- dijo por fin, cuando había tardado unos minutos en comprender lo que le querían decir.

- ¡Eso, Hermy! Acaba de contar tu historia!- pidieron Harry y Ron a la vez, para que esta vez no se fuera por las ramas.

- ¿Historia? ¡Me apunto!- exclamó Seamus entusiasmado, haciendo aparecer una silla y sentándose con expresión impaciente.

- Esta bien, no me queda otra que contarlo...- accedió la chica, todavía impresionada por la curiosidad de Seamus- Bien, como ya he dicho antes, estaba comprando unas cosas en el Callejón Diagon y me encontré con Ginny... ¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo?

Sus tres amigos la estaban mirando como hipnotizados, mientras cada uno sujetaba un paquete de palomitas con una mano y con la otra un refresco.

- Esta historia se esta poniendo interesante- comentó Harry, como quien comenta el transcurso de _Troya_.

- Sí, sobre todo por Ginny- replicó Ron, molesto.

- ¡No pares, Hermione!- dijo Seamus, entusiasmado, mientras los otros le miraban con una mirada sorprendida- ¡no penséis mal ¡ No pares _de contar la historia._

- Aaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!- exclamaron Ron y Harry, aliviados.

- ¿Puedo continuar?- preguntó Hermione un poco harta de que la interrumpieran constantemente, pues ya le había cogido gustito a eso de andar contando lo ocurrido- Entonces sigo.

"Pues eso, estuve todo el día con Ginny, mirando y comprando cosas, hablando...y cuando ya nos íbamos a ir, fuimos al Caldero Chorreante para volver a casa y.... nos encontramos a... a Viktor Krum."

Lo que conoces de mí

son solo las piezas

del puzzle que

puedo mostrarte.

- ¿¡Cómo!?- preguntaron atónitos Harry y Seamus, mientras que a Ron simplemente se le oscurecía la mirada.

¿Qué hace ese aquí?- siguió Seamus.

-¡Déjala continuar!- esta vez era Harry el que protestaba.

-Bien, pues... comenzó Hermione, que se había dado cuenta del silencio de Ron, aunque continuó aparentando no haber notado nada.- Ginny se inventó una excusa para dejarnos solos y nos pasamos la noche hablando de los viejos tiempos...

Ron oía lo que decía, pero no quería asimilarlo. Lo único que le importaba era que Hermione había pasado la noche entera con su querido Vicky, y por ello se había arriesgado a pasar una noche sin estudiar para el examen del día siguiente... nunca había hecho eso por ningún chico... nunca lo llegaría a hacer por él... Hermione se le estaba escapando y ese Vicky era el responsable... no. No era verdad. El responsable era él, y sólo él; siempre había tenido innumerables ocasiones de tener algo con Hermione pero las había dejado pasar, pensando que ella siempre estaría ahí para él, pero esas ocasiones parecían estar agotándose. Si quería conseguir lo que había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo debía darse prisa.

Estos pensamientos del pelirrojo fueron interrumpidos de repente por la protagonista de esos mismos:

- Ronnie, ¿te preocupa algo? Estas muy callado.

- ¿Eh? No, Hermy, no me pasa nada, continúa, continúa...

- Eh... vale. Bueno, pues luego le dije que viniera un día de estos a cenar, pero si tenéis algún problema con eso...

- Para nada- contestó Ron, antes de que Harry pudiera contestar (obviamente para decir que no, porque pensaba que Krum y Ron no podrían estar más de cinco minutos en la misma habitación sin que ocurriera un desastre...)- Es más- siguió el pelirrojo -, puede venir la semana que viene. Lo siento, Hermione, antes no puede, ya sabes que estamos de exámenes finales.

- Vaya- dijo Hermione bastante sorprendida por la reacción de Ron, al igual que Harry y Seamus- Ron, no creí que te lo fueras a tomar tan bien, ya sabes, como en Hogwarts no os llevabais muy bien...

- ¡Venga, Hermione! ¡Eso fue en cuarto!

- Y en sexto... - objetó Harry

- Y en séptimo... - continuó Seamus.

- Y después... - terminó Hermione.

- Bueno, ya está bien. Creo que estaba equivocado, era un adolescente (NA: bueno, no todos los adolescentes eran tan zopencos como tú, cariño) (solo digo lo que pienso, de forma cariñosa, además). Ya ha pasado el tiempo, y creo que debo darle una oportunidad- dijo Ron, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por sus palabras.

- ¡Ron!- dijo Hermione, emocionada- ¡No sabes lo contenta que me hace todo esto, de verdad!- concluyó esta, dándole un abrazo- Gracias- le susurró al oído -. Bueno, personajillos (NA: apelativo cariñoso sacado de mi diccionario que significa "amigo"), yo me voy a estudiar, hoy os toca cocinar a vosotros, así que... - y dicho esto, se marchó a su habitación.

Entonces los chicos se quedaron mirando a Seamus diciéndole muy claramente con la expresión de su cara (y además los dos a la vez, que coordinación!) algo así como: "¿Tú no tienes casa o algo por el estilo donde puedas ir a comer?". A lo que Seamus, que tampoco era de efecto retardado, contestó:

-¿Es que no pensáis invitarme a comer?

Cuando Seamus se marchó los dos amigos se dirigieron a la cocina, para poder preparar lo que ellos se atrevían a llamar "comida".

En cuanto llegaron, Harry empezó a hablar, como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento desde que Seamus se había ido.

- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo, Ron? No me mires con esa cara, sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir- le dijo mientras le señalaba con una cuchara de madera.

- Harry, la verdad es que no sé de que me estas hablando- le contestó sin sobresaltarse, cogiendo un paquete del mejor chocolate de Honeyducks.

- Si sabes de lo que te estoy hablando, Ron. Por favor, ¿crees que me he tragado lo de "Sí, Hermione, puedes traerle cuando quieras, me convertiré en su mejor amigo si hace falta..."? ¡Pues no! Te conozco perfectamente y sé que no estas tramando ser precisamente amable con él.

- ¡Harry! ¿Qué crees que estoy tramando, entonces? ¿Una conspiración hacía Krum?

- No lo sé, Ron, sólo sé que serías capaz. Y métete en la cabeza que no voy a permitir que le arruines la cita a Hermione, ¿vale? Y menos aún que te amargues a ti mismo.

- ¿A qué viene esto? ¿Arruinarle la cita a Hermione? ¿Amargarme? ¡Eso sería lo último que querría hacer!

- ¡Pues entonces deberías controlarte un poquito más con tus celos!

- ¡NO ME GRITES!

- ¡¿QUIÉN ESTA GRITANDO?!

- Los dos amigos siguieron discutiendo, hasta que sus voces se hicieron tan fuertes que sobresaltaron a su compañera de piso.

- Chicos, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Hermione al llegar corriendo, un poco asustada.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Gracias x haber leído mi fic, espero que os haya gustado. Habéis notado que importancia le dan Harry y Ron a las miradas? Impresionante.

En el siguiente capítulo:

Pelirroja.

Cocina

Acercamiento.

Celos.

Duelo.

¿Os he aclarado las dudas? Si no es así, espero que leáis el siguiente capítulo, besos!

_Selene Laitalath_


	2. La Cena

**La cena**

Me falta un pedazo de ti,

un gesto, para rogarte

que dejes de verme

como ese chico de al lado.

- Buenos días, chicos.

- Buenos días, Harry.- saludaron Ron y Hermione que estaban sentados ya en la mesa de la cocina.

- ¿Qué? ¿Contentos de haber terminado los exámenes?- preguntó alegremente Harry.

- ¡Por supuesto! Sinceramente- añadió la chica al ver la cara de incredulidad que tenía Ron-. Por cierto, pequeño Weasley, este viernes estas libre, ¿no?

- ¿Tú que crees, Hermione? Los exámenes no me dejan tiempo para fomentar mi vida social, si no ya tendría todo este mes ocupado.

- Claro, el mes se acaba hoy- le susurró Harry a Hermione, para que Ron no lo oyera -. Entonces, Ron, aclárame una cosa: si no tienes vida social, ¿Hermione y yo qué somos, duendes, trolls o algo de eso?

- :: Nadie me comprende ::

- Yo sí, Ron, tranquilo- fingió Hermione -. Bien, en ese caso cuento contigo para la cena... - dijo haciendo una marca en un papel.

- ¿Qué cena?- preguntó Harry, que estaba demasiado ocupado contemplando una mosca que estaba por allí como para darse cuente de qué estaba hablando su amiga, aunque Ron ya se imaginaba a qué cena se refería.

- La cena, Harry, con Viktor... - respondió ella escuetamente.

- Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!! _Esa _cena. ¿Y cómo quieres que nos preparemos, Hermione? ¿Cómo perros de exhibición de los que su dueña quiere presumir o como simples magos perfectos?

- Oh, no os molestéis- le agradeció ella, distraída- Podéis ir simplemente como sois...

- ¿Con eso quieres decir que no somos perfectos?

- ¡Déjame en paz, Ron!- le respondió la muchacha en tono brusco.

- Oye, tampoco es para ponerse así, Hermy, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó Ron, preocupado por la contestación de Hermione.

- Nada, Ron, lo siento, es que estoy nerviosa, nada más...

- ¿Por una simple cena? Vamos, Mione, si ese es el problema cocino yo y ya está- se ofreció una voz bien conocida por todos.

- ¡Ginny! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaron Harry y Ron a la vez, aunque uno de ellos muy contento y el otro con cara de pocos amigos.

- Hermione me llamó- contestó la pelirroja mientras saludaba a Harry con un beso, a Hermione con un abrazo y a Ron con una mirada fulminante -. Por cierto, pequeño Ronald, un pajarito me contó que el otro día te estuviste peleando con Harry, y que casi llegáis a las varitas.

- El pajarito te ha informado mal, Ginny- protestó Ron, mientras miraba a Hermione, que se había puesto roja -: Harry fue el que se peleó conmigo, y sólo fue una discusión, ni manos ni varitas.

- Entonces- Ginny sonrió y volviéndose hacía Harry dijo: -, te felicito, cariño.

- Fue un placer- le siguió la corriente el ojiverde.

- Bueno, Mione- cambió de tema la pelirroja -, ¿para qué exactamente necesitas mi ayuda?

- Para la cena, Ginny, ¿para qué más? Ah... una pregunta, ¿cómo has entrado?

- - Las puertas de esta casa siempre están abiertas para mí- respondió ella en tono cómico.

- Ya, pero es que el otro día también se presentó Seamus de repente y sin llamar y...

- ¿Seamus también? ¡Si sólo se lo conté a Neville!

- ¿El qué?- preguntaron los anfitriones a un tiempo.

- Pues donde esta la llave de repuesto, naturalmente.

- ¿Y quién te dijo a ti dónde estaba?- preguntaron Ron y Hermione, mientras Harry se negaba a levantar la vista del artículo de Quidditch de EL PROFETA.

- Eh...este...yo...¿la encontré?- respondió Ginny poniendo cara de angelito pelirrojo con pecas.

- Ah... claro... – respondió Hermione, entendiéndolo todo.

- ¿Cómo la encontraste? Si la escondimos muy bien- inquirió su hermano.

- Ginny es muy inteligente, Ron... Bueno, Ginny, ¿te vienes a mi habitación a hablar? Corre- añadió para que su amiga se diera prisa.

- Claro, Mione. Adiós, chicos!!- se despidió Ginny a todo correr.

- Yo también me voy a estudiar, adiós- siguió Harry, corriendo hacía su habitación.

Pero, antes de que llegaran a sus respectivas guaridas, Ron, que se había quedado en la cocina reflexionando sobre el tema, chilló:

- ¡HARRY! ¡SE LO DIJISTE TÚ! ¡DEGENERADO! ¡TIENE 19 AÑOS!

- No sé de lo que me hablas, Ron, de verdad...

- ¡Harry...!

Entre tanto 

los dos

desayunamos miradas

cada mañana.

- Ginny, en serio, gracias por haberte quedado a dormir aquí, ¡estoy muy nerviosa!- le agradeció Hermione a su amiga en el desayuno del viernes.

- Tranquila, para mí no ha sido ningún problema- respondió la otra, mientras le daba una patada juguetona al ojiverde, a lo que este sonrió, pero con cierto dolor en la... espinilla.

- Por cierto, hermanita, ahora que hablamos de esto, ¿qué estabas haciendo ayer a las 2:36 A.M.?- le preguntó Ron a su hermana como quien hace un interrogatorio a toda regla.

- Ron, ¿crees que me doy cuenta de la hora que es mientras duermo?- respondió su "pequeña" hermana, sorprendida.

- No te hagas la tonta, ayer a esa hora una sombra salió de la habitación de Hermione y entró en la habitación de Harry, y la verdad, no creo que fuera Hermione.

Silencio TREMENDAMENTE incómodo, a lo que cuatro distintas voces reaccionaron a la vez:

-¿Por qué me vigilas?

- ¿No fuiste tú, no?

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- ¿Ron, eres un poco obsesivo, no?

Una vez aclarado lo que había dicho cada uno, Ron se dedicó a responder a cada una de las preguntas que le habían hecho.

- Te vigilo porque eres mi hermana y porque eres demasiado pequeña...

- ¿Quieres que te recuerde yo lo que hacías tú a esa edad?

- (No he oído nada �)... Lo siento, Hermy, es que no hay muchas opciones aparte de ésa, y no soy obsesivo, es que es mi hermana pequeña.

- No fue Hermione- respondieron Harry y Ginny a la vez.

- ¿Hacía falta aclararlo?- preguntó la chica, ofendida.

- Ya me lo temía, no sé que hubiera sido peor- se quejó Ron -. Así que estuviste en la habitación de Harry, ¿no, Ginny?

- ¡No!- volvió a responder la pareja.

- ¿Entonces?- preguntó Ron desconcertado.

- Ginny no vino a mi habitación, fui yo a la suya. Y estaba Hermione delante, así que no hicimos nada malo- explicó Harry.

- Mira, Harry, no te voy a repetir más que Ginny...

- ... "es mi hermana pequeña y tiene 19 años"- corearon los demás.

- � Os habéis puesto todos en mi contra- se quejó.

- No, Ronnie, es que estas obsesionado con tu hermana- le regañó Hermione- deberías dedicar más tiempo a tus asuntos, en vez de a los suyos.

Cuando su amiga dijo eso, Ron la miró. Un segundo, sólo un segundo estuvieron cruzadas sus miradas, y un instante duró la sonrisa de ambos ante este detalle, una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Pero toda esta escena se desvaneció en seguida, dando paso simplemente a unos acalorados "amigos".

- Ehhh... siento mucho interrumpir- y de verdad lo sentía, porque escenas como esa eran las que la muchacha estaba esperando desde hacía años- pero me tengo que ir. Yo todavía estoy de exámenes, y... pero no te preocupes, Mione, estaré aquí a las siete en punto para ayudarte en la cena. Chao- se despidió Ginny.

- Espera, que te acompaño- le dijo Harry.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Ron empezó a hablar mientras lavaba los platos:

- Oye, Hermione, ¿y tú que estabas haciendo cuando Harry y Ginny estaban en la misma habitación?

- Hablar con ellos. Ron, son novios, puede que en algún momento se pusieran a besarse, pero eso es completamente normal. Además, no lo hicieron demasiado porque yo estaba delante, y no son tan empalagosos.

- Ya, ya lo sé, pero es que me sigue resultando extraño lo suyo. No sé... eran amigos, imagínate que acaban mal, su amistad se habría perdido...

Los dos se callaron. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales Ron no intentaba tener nada en serio con Hermione, por si su amistad se viera afectada por eso.

Hermione también reflexionaba sobre las palabras de Ron. Durante un rato no supo qué contestar, pero luego decidió que lo mejor seria cambiar de tema.

- Oye, Ron, si no quieres, quiero decir, si te resulta incómodo o violento, Viktor y yo podríamos cenar en otra parte...

- Para nada, Hermione. Ya lo habíamos hablado, ¿por qué lo dices ahora?

- Pues no sé, es que como en Hogwarts siempre estabas celoso de él...

- ¿Celoso de qué?- preguntó el pelirrojo, acercándose a ella.

- Eso quería que me explicaras- respondió la chica, acercándose también -. Nunca he llegado a entender...

- Hay que ver, Hermy, tan lista para algunas cosas, y para otras...- siguió acercándose Ron peligrosamente, hasta que la distancia entre ellos quedó mínimamente reducida.

- ¿Para que otras?- le siguió Hermione, dando pie a que las distancias estuvieran a punto de desvanecerse.

- Para...- respondió Ron, agachándose y levantando la cara de su (hasta entonces) amiga, sin que ella hiciera absolutamente nada por evitarlo.

- Chicos, voy a dormir un rato, estoy muerto- interrumpió Harry- ¡Oh, lo siento, lo siento! ¡Seguid, seguid, yo me voy...!

- Ha-Harry...- dijeron los dos tímidamente.

- Verás, no...

- No es lo que parece...

- ¡Exacto! Sí, verás, estábamos...

- ...discutiendo...

- ¡Eso!

- Sí, y entonces...

- Escuchad, lo siento, lo siento mucho, de verdad, yo no he estado aquí, ¿vale? He ido directamente a mi habitación. Seguid con lo vuestro, ¡vamos, seguid!- les pidió mientras se iba corriendo.

Los chicos no se atrevían a mirarse. Los en el fondo estaban maldeciendo a Harry, pero, por alguna razón, los dos se alegraran de que su amigo hubiera entrado justo en ese momento.

- Eh... creo que será mejor que me vaya a estudiar- dijo Hermione mientras se toqueteaba el pelo.

- Sí, será lo mejor... ya recojo yo esto...

- No, no importa, Ron, ya lo...

- Eh, tranquila, vete, ya lo hago yo- dijo Ron muy convencido.

- Está bien.

- Vale.

Los dos se miraron, y no se atrevieron a decir nada. Por un momento los dos tuvieron el impulso de romper dramáticamente el silencio, haciendo algo típico de las historias que algunas personas se animaban en escribir, pero en vez de eso, siguieron callados y prefirieron despedirse.

- Bueno... adiós- fue lo único que pudo decir ella.

- Adiós- dijo él de la misma forma.

Mientras tanto, los dos 

somos reflejos perdidos

en tu ventana.

- ¿En serio? ¡Me estas timando! ¿De verdad? ¿Con Ron?

- Sí, Ginny, con Ron, no con Krum. Pero les interrumpí cuando ni siquiera habían empezado...

- ¡Harry! ¿Estamos tontos o qué te pasa?- por lo que Harry podía ver, Ginny estaba bastante enfadada.

Harry no sabía que decirle. Él también se sentía mal por haberles interrumpido, pero es que sus amigos eran más oportunos...

- Bueno, lo hecho hecho está. Solo espero que no le pida nada el narizón ese hoy...- la pelirroja se quedó pensativa.

- ¿Qué pasa, no era una simple cena de amigos?- Harry se cayó. Había oído un ruido – Oye, me tengo que ir, viene Ron.

- Vale, adiós- dijo rápidamente su novia mientras su cara desaparecía del fuego de la chimenea.

El ojiverde se levantó rápidamente, para que su amigo no le descubriera en la chimenea.

- ¿Hablando solo, Harry?

Su amigo acababa de entrar por la puerta, pero él ya tenía preparada una excusa bastante convincente, si lograba que Ron la escuchara.

- Sí, Ron, bueno, no estaba hablando sólo. En realidad estaba ensayando una disculpa.

- ¿Qué has hecho esta vez, delincuente?- le preguntó su amigo con una sonrisa pícara.

- � Me refiero a lo de ahora... no pretendía interrumpir.

Ron pareció reflexionar un instante sobre lo que le había dicho su amigo, pero en seguida respondió:

- No has interrumpido nada, de verdad. Si no hubieras sido tú, cualquier otra cosa habría pasado- declaró con bastante desánimo, comparándole con su humor habitual -. Tenías razón, Harry; la estoy perdiendo y yo soy el único culpable.

Harry no sabía que contestar a su amigo. Estuvieron un rato callados, pensando en posibles soluciones, sin encontrar ninguna. Luego estuvieron charlando, intentando subirse los ánimos mutuamente. Así pasaron el resto de la mañana.

Al llegar las ocho y media de la tarde, el ambiente de la casa estaba bastante tenso. Por una parte, Hermione y Ginny estaban muy estresadas con la cena, los preparativos y demás, Ron estaba tenso desde la mañana, y Harry se hallaba hecho un manojo de nervios intentando calmarle. Todos estaban tensos, menos el invitado que estaba tocando la puerta en esos momentos.

- Buenos noches- saludó Viktor Krum a Harry, que le había abierto la puerta.

- ¿Qué tal, Viktor?- correspondió él -. He oído que estas de visita por aquí, ¿a qué se debe?

- Bueno, al verrsión oficial es que vengo parra asuntos de deportes- Harry comprendió que hablaba de Quidditch -. Pero en realidad, vengo a verr a Mione- reconoció el búlgaro, sonrojándose. Desde ese momento Harry decidió no contarle nada de lo que hablara con Viktor a Ron.

Cuando por fin estuvo lista la cena, todos se sentaron en la mesa del comedor, que habían hechizado para que hicieran más grande.

- Bueno, Viktor (no te importa que te llame así, ¿verdad?) podrías contarnos, por ejemplo, el motivo de tu visita, Quidditch, supongo- expuso Ron, con expresión de haber estado pensando esa pregunta durante bastante tiempo.

- Supones bien- respondió Krum toscamente y con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido; daba la impresión de que no le hacía mucha gracia hablar con Ron -. Me llamarron de los Torrnados y accedí a venir.

- Pues te aconsejo que te cambies de equipo, amigo- le aconsejó Ginny amablemente- esos lo que tienen es una buena racha, las rachas se pasan, ya verás...

Siguieron hablando de Quidditch durante un rato, pero cuando Hermione se hartó cambió bruscamente el rumbo de la conversación.

- Y ya que hablamos de esto, (la sutileza al poder, si señor!!)¿qué tal en Bulgaria, Viktor? - le preguntó Hermione dulcemente

- Eso, Viktor, cuéntanos cómo vas- corroboró Ron, muy alegre -. Las chicas deben perseguirte, ¿no? Quiero decir... gozas de bastante fama de...

- Cuentos de la prensa- replicó él antes de que terminara pregunta -. De todas forrmas, no creo que hubiera encontrado ninguna que se pareciera a ti- le susurró a Hermione, que estaba a su lado, lo suficientemente alto para que los demás lo oyeran, y haciendo que la muchacha se ruborizara en sobremanera.

Tras este momento romántico nadie supo qué decir, así que siguieron comiendo hasta llegar al postre.

- Hermione y yo vamos a la cocina a prepararlo, que solo le falta un poquito- informó Ginny a los demás.

- Yo voy un momento al baño- se excusó Ron.

Al parecer, Harry y Krum se habían quedado solos. Aprovechando esa oportunidad, Harry le preguntó sin rodeos:

- Oye, Viktor, ¿qué te traes con Hermione?

Fuera del comedor, todos habían cambiado de rumbo repentinamente: Ron estaba en su habitación y Ginny y Hermione en la de esta última.

Ron pensaba sobre lo tonto que era: Krum era agradable, no podía comportarse así con él simplemente por celos. Además, se veía que Hermione tampoco quería gran cosa con él... Pero mientras reflexionaba oyó unas voces desde la ventana de enfrente, y se puso a escuchar.

No, Ginny, no puedo volver. Me esta presionando, ¿no lo has visto? No puedo decidir de esa forma- se quejaba Hermione mientras se abanicaba con las manos.

La culpa es tuya, Mione. Nunca le has quitado las esperanzas, así que no puedes pretender que el pobrecico no lo intente- le reprochó su amiga.

¡Lo intenté! Pero no pude, de verdad...

Vale, y a todo esto... ¿por qué no aceptas?- preguntó la pelirroja tentativamente.

Pues... por... – la chica abrió mucho los ojos, y luego los volvió a cerrar, sorprendida- ¿Ron?

¿Qué? ¿Por Ron?- exclamó emocionada la chica.

¡No! No, Ginny, es que Ron está ahí- dijo señalando el reflejo de su ventana, que estaba abierta- Bueno, lo estaba, de-de verdad.

Siendo la chica de al lado...

El pobre pelirrojo no había llegado a oír la respuesta de Hermione, ni tampoco le importaba. "¿Cómo se le había ocurrido tratarle bien?" pensó, enfadado "¡Está acechando a Hermione! ¿Pero qué se cree?"

Y, para empeorar la situación, al llegar al comedor escuchó:

- ¿Entonces, qué crees que debería hacer?- le preguntaba una voz a su mejor amigo... bueno, no estaba preguntándole; ¡estaba pidiéndole consejo!- Eso que dices ya lo he intentado, perro no funciona...

- ¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?- bramó Ron, indignado- ¿LE ESTAS ACONSEJANDO PARA... PARA QUE SE QUEDE CON ELLA?- continuó, y parecía que iba a pegar a Harry.

- No, Ron, para nada, tranquilo, vamos, tranquilízate, sabes que yo...- intentaba explicarse Harry.

- Sólo estábamos hablando, Weasley.

- ¡TÚ TE CALLAS!- le espetó Ron- ¡ESTO ES POR TU CULPA, DE NO SER POR TI...!

- ¿QUÉ? ¿HERRMIONE SERÍA PARRA TI, VERDAD?- le preguntó Krum, que también se había puesto a gritar- ¡PUES OLVÍDATE DE ESO! ¡POR ESO ESTOY AQUÍ! ¡PARRA QUE ENTIENDES QUE ELLA NUNCA SERÁ PARRA TI!- terminó, metiendo una mano en el bolsillo, a la vez que Ron, y exactamente a la vez sus voces gritaron:

- ¡_Tallantalegra!_

_- ¡Petrificus Totallus!_

_- ¡FINITE INCANTATEM!- _chilló, espantada, otra voz.

Cuando el humo causado por la mezcla de hechizos desapareció, todo quedó claro: Hermione y Ginny habían entrado en el último momento tras haber oído unos gritos, y furiosa, Hermione había detenido el duelo antes de que éste hubiera empezado, pues, de lo contrario, ya estarían fuera de ese apartamento.

Todos observaban a Hermione, que estaba completamente fuera de sí. Cuando recobró el aliento, solo pudo articular con voz queda:

- Viktor, te agradecería que te fueras de esta casa por ahora, por favor- le pidió. Temblaba y Krum se limitó a cumplir la orden lo más pronto posible -. Y tú- dijo, volviendo la vista a Ron -... Bueno, no te voy a echar porque sería ridículo, pero espero que comprendas que no quiero que vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra- y dicho esto, se fue con paso decidido hacía su cuarto, sin mostrar ningún signo de tristeza, dejando a Ron y a Harry dónde estaban.

Ginny, que se había dirigido hacía la misma dirección que su amiga, giró el rostro unos centímetros y le dedicó una mirada de reproche y luego de compasión a su hermano, y siguió caminando.

- Hermione...- comenzó Ron, cuando por fin había asimilado lo que acababa de suceder- Lo siento.

Sólo la chica de al lado.

Selene Laitalath

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bueno, ya veis, qué carácter tienen estos personajes!! Se enfadan por todo! Pero bueno, así mi historia es más interesante (o eso espero, U).

Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, mil gracias por haber leído mi fic. También me gustaría agradecer a Helara y Kachorra Potter por sus reviews, gracias, me animaron a actualizar el fic, aunque algo tarde, todo hay que decirlo....

En el próximo capítulo....

El Gran Silencio.

Cámaras ocultas

Dudas

¡Y mucho más! ;)


End file.
